The present invention relates generally to the field of additive manufacturing and, in particular, to pretreatment and classification of powders used in additive manufacturing processes.
Additive manufacturing is an established but growing technology. In its broadest definition, additive manufacturing is any layerwise construction of articles from thin layers of feed material. Additive manufacturing may involve applying liquid, layer, or particle material to a workstage, then sintering, curing, melting, and/or cutting to create a layer. The process is repeated up to several thousand times to construct the desired field finished component or article.